


Chocolates and Confessions

by natsucchi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, first valentine's day chocolate, iwaoi family, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s daughter Tomomi received a chocolate from her classmate, Kou-chan, but the other kids made fun of him because it’s not Valentine’s Day and she becomes curious as to what the event is actually about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> \- this story has a spin-off, telling the story how Oikawa confessed his feelings to Iwaizumi (it's called Shades of Red)  
> \- I argued about which last name would Tomomi have, but I thought it was probably Oikawa who was excited to adopt a kid

“Papa!!” little Tomomi shouted as she ran towards her daddy’s arms.

“Tomomi, be careful!” Iwaizumi said to his little girl as he crouched down and opened his arms to meet her sweet greeting. He automatically wrapped his muscly arms around her, and then puts her back on her feet so she could walk by herself. He likes to let Tomomi walk beside him whenever he picks her up every afternoon from the kindergarten, and becomes really proud to see his little girl growing up day by day. Oikawa, on the other hand, still likes to baby her, and becomes dramatic when he sees her doing things such as walking by herself around the house or helping Iwaizumi with house chores (which Iwaizumi is very glad to give her small tasks such as putting folded clothes back into their closet). 

“How was school today?” he asked.

“You know, papa, sensei gave us chocolates and Kou-chan gave me his chocolate and said he likes me,” she reported, innocently.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi couldn’t believe his ears. “He said he likes you?” Iwaizumi is not prepared to hear this happening to his 4-year-old. “Did Kou-chan say he likes you like that? You can like your friends too, and you’ve been good friends with Kou-chan for a while now, right?”

“Yes, papa,” she said. “Kou-chan said it like how daddy Tooru says he likes papa.”

Iwaizumi turned bright red as Tomomi said that. 'Damn you, Shittykawa.'

“R-really?” Iwaizumi barely replied to Tomomi. His face still felt hot as his mind continued to imagine Oikawa’s I love you’s while he gets smothered with kisses. He usually brushes off Oikawa, using the excuse that Tomomi might be looking, but he actually likes feeling loved.

“But, you know what, papa,” Tomomi continued. “The other boys made fun of Kou-chan, saying it’s not Valentine’s Day anymore, and they made him cry. Papa, what is Valentine’s Day? Does everyone get free chocolate on that day?”

Iwaizumi’s certainly shocked upon hearing his daughter talking about “grown up” stuff like asking what Valentine’s Day really is about, but he just rendered it as the children hearing it from adults and imitating them. He was quite thankful that Oikawa isn’t around to hear Tomomi ask about Valentine’s Day. If he did, he’ll either be crying his eyes out, saying, “Don’t grow up too fast, Tomomi!!” or he’ll be telling their own daughter how daddy Tooru got so many chocolates from girls and papa Hajime didn’t get any.

Except…

“Tomomi,” Iwaizumi called his daughter, and held out his hand for her to hold. 

Tomomi lightened up, and she happily took her papa Hajime’s hand. Iwaizumi doesn’t do this very often, which is opposite to Oikawa, who holds her hand every time they walk outside so that she wouldn’t go off and get lost. But Iwaizumi does this for a different reason. 

“Valentine’s Day is when girls give gifts to the guy they like. Most girls buy or make chocolate, but others give all kinds of other presents. Girls also use that day to confess to the guy they like,” Iwaizumi said, the topic reminding him of his high school years with Oikawa, where his friend would be called out by so many girls confessing their love to the popular setter.

“Daddy said he got lots of chocolates from girls,” Tomomi said. “Did you get so many too, papa? When was the first time you got one?”

“I’ll tell you papa’s first time receiving chocolates from a girl,” Iwaizumi began recollecting. “When papa was in his third year of high school, he got his very first Valentine’s Day chocolates from a girl…”

“But daddy Tooru said he gave you one every year,” Tomomi added.

She was right. But when he was at that age, he never thought of Oikawa as anything more than his childhood friend.

“Back then, papa Hajime was best friends with daddy Tooru, so papa didn’t count daddy Tooru’s chocolates,” Iwaizumi carefully said. Of course he definitely isn’t going to rant to a 4-year-old about how Oikawa actually gives him chocolates just to mock Iwaizumi due to the absence of girls giving Iwaizumi some chocolates (even obligatory ones) during Valentine’s Day. But he brushed this thought off his mind, because he was told the reason why.

“Why did you do that, papa?” Tomomi curiously asked.

Iwaizumi was caught off-guard and was clearly not sure to talk about such a topic to a 4 year-old. But then again, times have changed and these children are the new generation, and he’ll be glad to let her know about it. He then went on to explain it carefully to her.

“When daddy Tooru and papa were in high school, two boys being romantic were not common, and if they are, they hide it to the public because people might say mean things to them. Nowadays, if two boys or two girls love each other, they can be married and be happy together without others being mean to them.”

The little girl looked pretty pleased. “Ohh, I see now, papa!” she said. 

The walk to the kindergarten isn’t too far from their apartment, and their conversation made it feel even shorter. As soon as the two entered the porch, Tomomi took off her shoes quickly, placed it in the shoe closet neatly, and got dressed into casual clothing to get ready for a snack. She does this quite automatically now, because her papa won’t give her any snack if she stayed in her uniform. 

As a “reward”, Iwaizumi gave her the pudding he made last night. He himself doesn’t really like sweets, but the other two do, and Oikawa’s been bugging him to make it.

While the little girl indulged herself with her papa’s homemade pudding, she said, “Papa, you didn’t finish your story earlier. About your chocolate from a girl.”

“Ok, then I’ll continue,” Iwaizumi agreed. 

~  
Valentine’s Day, February 14th. I was in third year high school, and I received a little note someone left behind on my desk. It said, ‘Please come to the garden behind the gym after your volleyball practice,’ but it had no name on it so I was curious. 

While Oikawa was ambushed by a ton of girls who had been watching our practice and perhaps also waiting for it to end, I sneaked out to the garden to meet the sender of the note. I assumed they must have been watching the practice too, so they can be here to meet me on time. 

And there she was, her long dark hair fluttered as the cold February wind blew, and her body visibly shivered just a bit. She turned towards me upon hearing my footsteps, and my attempts to fight the cold. 

I pretty much figured that it was going to be a confession. But I really couldn’t believe that someone like her would be confessing to me.

“Aihara-san?” 

“Iwaizumi-san!” she called to me, sweet smile spread on her lips and her cheeks red and rosy, which I thought it could be from the cold. 

“I’m assuming you sent that note?” I asked her, although that’s already a rhetorical question. “Sorry for making you wait, but you should have at least met with me indoors.”

“I’m sorry,” she innocently apologized. “You must be cold in just those!”

“No, I’m fine,” I replied. “I said that more for you than for me.”

She turned even redder, and I started to think that she might be getting too cold. “Thank you for your concern, Iwaizumi-san!” she smiled, and paused. 

She took a deep breath and presented a small rectangular box neatly wrapped in red giftwrap with a white envelope on top of it. “P-please read it!” she said. “H-happy Valentine’s Day!” 

“You mean, right now?” I asked her, subtly hinting as to why she would want to stand in this cold even longer.

“Yes, please!” her reply was abrupt and anxious. I thought she might be nervous. 

I opened the letter she handed to me, and began reading it. As soon as I finished, I felt down about it. She really was a beautiful girl with a calm and elegant aura, and she was notorious for always turning down guys, and yet many are still after her.

I attempted to answer her properly. “Thank you for this, but…”

While I couldn’t find the right words to say, she said, “Based on your expression, i-it’s a no, isn’t it?” 

I covered my face in disappointment and embarrassment. Like Oikawa said before, I’m easy to read, huh? “I’m really sorry.”

Aihara’s sadness showed in her features, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. Her tears welled up in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes while she tried her best to hold them back made the piercing pain in my chest linger around.

I felt guilty making her sad, but I would hurt her more if I agreed to go out with her when I had no feelings for her. “Aihara-san, I’m—“

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi-san!” she interrupted, probably not wanting to hear my apology for not accepting her feelings for the second time. At this time, her control of her tears had already loosened, and tears slowly stained her red-flushed cheeks. “At least accept my handmade chocolates! Can you do that for me, please?”

I didn’t want to disappoint her any further, and she even went out of her way to make that chocolate herself just for me, so I accepted it. “Thank you, Aihara-san. I’ll eat this when I get home.”  
~

“Papa!” Tomomi interrupted Iwaizumi’s storytelling. “You made a girl cry! That’s not nice! Daddy Tooru always says that girls should be treasured and loved!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t even imagine how much useless stuff Oikawa has been telling their child. All he knows is his partner is going to get an earful from Iwaizumi himself.

“Listen,” Iwaizumi began, tentatively choosing his way with words in order to explain it properly to his child. “People sometimes hurt other people without intending to, or maybe the choices presented at the time were a matter of what’s right and wrong. Yes, I could have made her happy by agreeing to go out with her, but wouldn’t it hurt her more if I agreed but I don’t love her at all?”

The little girl was silent as she tried to process Iwaizumi’s explanation. She seemed to be having a hard time, but Iwaizumi knew it was only normal since she’s only a toddler. It’s more like it wouldn’t be normal if she understood it right away. But Iwaizumi still felt the need to explain it in an easier way.

“During that time, papa was already in love with daddy Tooru.” He was embarrassed to say this out loud, but thinking back on it, he had never ever even admitted to it. “Don’t you think it’s bad if that girl became papa’s girlfriend when he’s already in love with someone else?”

Tomomi seemed to have understood this, albeit incompletely.

“Then how did you and daddy Tooru become together?” Tomomi asked, tilting her head to the side in a very cute way.

Iwaizumi’s doting parent self couldn’t hold himself back. He seized the little girl in his arms and sat her on his lap. ‘Too cute!’ he thought to himself. 

Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Iwaizumi and Tomomi. This made them jump, and they both turned their heads to see a bushy perm of chocolate brown hair on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’m home~” Oikawa said, and planted a kiss on his partner’s cheek.

Iwaizumi quickly turned red. “W-what the hell, Oikawa! Don’t scare us like that!”

Oikawa’s smile was up to his ears. “Well, I did say I was home when I came in, but you two were in a deep conversation and I heard my name so I thought I should let you know I’m home.”

‘At least let us know in a more normal way, Baka-kawa!’ Iwaizumi thought.

Tomomi released herself from Iwaizumi’s arms and sat in her spot earlier, facing her fathers. She sported a big smile too, like Oikawa, for there is nothing in this world that made her happy more than watching her adoptive parents all sweet and lovey-dovey. “I was just asking papa Hajime how you and papa became together, daddy!” 

“Ahh that~” Oikawa said, and reminisced about the successful yet the most nerve wracking event of his life during the end of his high school years. “It’s a long story, but it was daddy who gave papa some chocolates on White Day when we were third years, and I confessed that I love papa very much!” Oikawa placed the emphasis on ‘very’, knowing full well Iwaizumi would blush, which pleased him greatly.

The flustered Iwaizumi released himself from Oikawa’s embrace and smacked him upside the head. (Tomomi is already used to this, because her daddy Tooru told her that’s how her papa Hajime shows his love, and that’s just the way Iwaizumi is)

“Go get changed, Oikawa! I’ll get your bath ready,” he said, as he walked towards the bathroom and prepared for his husband’s warm bath.

Oikawa rubbed the sore spot on his head. “I’m so lucky I have such a good wife!”


End file.
